Valentines Day
by Slocket
Summary: At age sixteen, Lil still has a crush on Tommy. She hasn't told anyone. Will she admit her feelings? What about Kimi and Phil? Chuckie and Angelica?
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day**

***I do own two of the characters in this story :)**

It was the fifth grade valentines day dance. Chuckie had asked Nicole and Tommy, Phil and Kimi went together as a group. Lil was in charge of the food and she made cupcakes. "Don't touch them, Phillip!" Phil rolled his eyes "Come on, Lillian. What's the point in having them here then?"  
"For decorations, now go away!" Phil pulled Tommy over to them "Will you ask my sister to dance so I can eat?" Tommy smiled and nodded. He walked over to Lil, took her hand, and danced with her to Hero. That's when Lil figured out she had feelings for Tommy.

Six years later;

"What are you doing tonight Dil?" Tommy asked sitting at the kitchen table "Nothing, T. Why?" Tommy shrugged "I was just wondering." Dil smiled "Are you doing something tonight?" Tommy snorted "Yeah right. Rachel's busy." he got up and walked over to the cabinet getting down a mug to make hot chocolate "Do you and Rachel have plans for valentine's day?" Tommy shook his head "Why?" Dil walked up and put his arm around Tommy "The popular and dashing Tommy Pickles doesn't have a date on Valentines day but his baby brother does?"

Tommy's jaw dropped "It's human, right?" he asked raising his eyebrow taking a sip of his hot chocolate "What else would you expect her to be?" Tommy shrugged "An alien... A farm animal." Dil backed away from Tommy "I'm hurt that you would think I'd date a farm animal, T" Tommy shook his head sitting back down "Who is this girl?" Dil sat down across from him "Her name is Alexis" Tommy put his hand up "Are you talking about the new girl?" Dil nodded "That's my date!" Tommy sighed and the phone rang. He picked it up "Hello?" Tommy stood there a second before saying "Yeah, I'll let you know later." and hung up "Who was it?"  
"Phil. Wanted to know what was going on Saturday" Dil smiled "Besides my date?" Tommy hit his brother's arm "Yeah, I'll be upstairs" he said laughing "See ya, T!"

"Lil can I tell you something?" she turned in her computer chair to look at him, taking her reading glasses off. "Of course. What is it?" Phil sat on her bed and hesitated "Promise you won't say anything to anyone?" she nodded "Now spill, Phillip"  
"I like Kimi" Lil jumped out of her chair and hugged him "What's that for?" she shrugged "Are you going to ask her to be your valentine?" he nodded "I just don't know when" she smiled "You have a few days to figure that out. This is going to be so cute!" Phil just looked at her "What are you doing on Saturday?" she pointed at her computer "This" Phil shook his head "You and Nolan don't have anything planned?" she shook her head and sighed "I don't want any plans with him" Phil raised his eyebrow "Why?" Lil shrugged "I just don't."  
"Did you two have another fight?"  
She nodded "Why this time?" Lil started biting her nails "I'm not sure." Phil shook his head and sighed "If he hurts you, Lil I swear to god I'll kill him." Lil stood up and gave him a hug "You're the best brother ever"

Phil went back to his room and was getting ready for bed when Lil came to his door "Yeah?" Lil sat at his desk "I actually want to tell you something. But you have to promise not to say anything" Phil nodded "Promise." Lil smiled "You remember that fifth grade valentines dance?" he nodded "How could I forget? You wouldn't let me have one cupcake" he smiled "What about it?" Lil looked at him "That was the night I completely fell for Tommy" Phil laughed "You're telling me you like Tommy?" she nodded "I know you do. You're my twin. I know these things." she laughed "I know. But I had to tell someone!" Phil turned to her "You've kept that to yourself for six years?" she nodded again "I'm going to go to bed now. Night!" Phil climbed in bed and shook his head and laughed.

The Next Day;

Phil woke up first as usual and looked at time jumping out of bed running to Lil's room opening the door "Lillian, we're late, get up!" Lil looked over at him and then the time "Shit" she got out of bed and went to the bathroom and Phil went back to his room. Lil walked out with her toothbrush in her mouth and checked her phone with texts from Kimi and Tommy asking where they were. She went to her drawer and got out some sweatpants and grabbed a shirt. She went back to the bathroom rushing to finish getting ready. Phil was doing the same, they both ended up in sweats. "Come on Lillian. Are you driving or me?" Lil walked in the kitchen and grabbed a poptart. "You can. You're the speedy one" Phil smiled grabbing the keys "Lets go" they were out the door and at the school in just a matter of minutes. They signed in stopped at their lockers and went to class.

"Where were you two?" Kimi asked as they sat down "Overslept" Phil said and Lil pointed "He's my alarm, he didn't wake me up" she laughed and they all turned their attention to the teacher "Thank you for joining us DeVilles, but pay attention now" Phil laughed and saluted her. Kimi and Lil were trying not to laugh at how weird Phil was. Lil kept glancing over at them and smiling to herself, they would be a perfect couple. Tommy sat in the seat in front of Phil so when she would glance over she could see him focusing on his work. Her however, she had no idea what they were learning about. "Kimi... What are we doing?" she turned away from Phil "In all honesty, I have no idea" Lil laughed and then called Tommy over. He pulled a chair up next to her desk and started explaining what was going on. Kimi looked over and then elbowed Phil "Have you ever thought of them as a couple?" Phil looked over "I'm still trying to get use to her dating Nolan. I don't like that guy" Kimi sighed "Stop being such a brother" she smiled at him and he shook his head "I can't help it." she made his attention go back to his work until the bell rang, signaling lunch.

Nolan walked up to Lil and grabbed her from behind "I missed you this morning" she turned around smiling "Me too" he pulled her into a hug "Where were you?" she looked over at Phil "We woke up late." Nolan watched Phil, Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie walking to the cafeteria "I can't believe that you hang out with them." Lil looked over at her group and then back at him "What's wrong with them?" Nolan didn't take his eyes off them "They're lame" Lil backed away from him "My brother is part of them, you know. And if you're calling my brother lame then you're pretty much saying I am. We're twins, remember?" Nolan looked down at her "I'm not talking Phil. He's alright. It's the other three." Lil made a noise of disgust "They happen to be my friends" he shrugged "I don't care. I don't want you hanging out with them"  
"I've known them since I was a baby. I'm not going to ditch them for you" Nolan glared at her, she could tell he was mad "You'd rather choose them over me?" she thought about it before saying "Actually, yes." she slammed her locker shut and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm and was holding it tight "Nolan, let go" she said calmly, the halls had cleared so they were alone. "Think about what you're loosing, Lil. Think carefully. Those losers you call friends, or someone who really loves you" she tried to get her arm away again "If you really loved me, you wouldn't be making me choose. I made my mind up, now let me go" his grip tightened but before he could say anything to her he was being pushed against the lockers. Lil looked and saw an angry Phil. "Don't put your hands on my sister again." He said between clenched teeth. Lil had never seen him so mad before, she pulled him away "Let it go, Phillip" she dragged him away to cafeteria and they sat at the table. Lil not letting them know anything happened, Phil was looking at her arm and could see the red mark forming from where Nolan had grabbed her.

"Lil.." she looked at him "Don't say anything" the others looked at them wondering what happened. They could all see the red mark on her arm, but no one wanted to ask. Phil looked up as Nolan walked acting as if nothing had happened. Phil clenched his fist and got up. Lil watched and saw where he was going but she didn't know what to do. Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie watched as Phil walked up to his sister's boyfriend. "Lil? What's he doing?" Kimi asked but when she turned to look at her she had fear and concern written all over her face. Kimi turned her attention back to Phil and all she saw was him bringing his arm back and punching him in the jaw. They got up and ran over to him, Tommy holding Phil back from doing any more damage. Nolan put his hand to his jaw and glared he started walking towards Phil but Lil jumped in the way. "Drop it, Nolan" he looked down at her and she could see the anger in his eyes. Lil grabbed his arm and sighed, she led him out of the cafeteria. Tommy let go of Phil and everyone went back to what they were doing "What was that about?" Kimi asked and Tommy raised an eyebrow waiting to hear the answer. "He's an ass, I don't want him with Lil" Tommy shook his head "You're just being a protective brother, that's all." Kimi said trying to sooth him. He shook his head "There's more to it than you two know." with that he walked away leaving Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tommy and Dil met at Phil's car like always. "So what did I miss at lunch?" Tommy shook his head thinking about it "He hit Nolan" Dil's eyes went wide  
"Linebacker Nolan?" he nodded "Why?" Tommy shrugged "We aren't sure" Phil came walking up to the car "Where's Lil?" Phil shot Dil a look "She's with Nolan" Dil stopped talking and got in the backseat. Tommy like over at Phil "What happened anyways?"  
Phil sighed "I went to get lunch money from her, and I saw him put his hands on her. Yelling at her. I had to do something. That's why her arm was red" Tommy shook his head looking away "She deserves better" Phil nodded in agreement and pulled into his driveway, getting out without saying a word. Tommy and Dil walked to their house and Phil walked inside. "Phillip Howard Richard Bill DeVille, get in here" Phil threw his bag down and walked into the kitchen sitting at the table and looked up at Betty "I just got off the phone with your school. They said you hit Nolan today during lunch, is that true?" Phil nodded "Why would you do that, Philly?" Phil shrugged "That's not my place to tell you. Ask Lil when she gets home" Betty looked down at him "You got ISS for three days" Phil nodded again  
"I know. Can I go upstairs now?" Betty sighed and nodded.

Tommy walked up to his room closing his door. He laid on his bed. Exhausted. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone rang. He groaned and reached over to answer "Hello?" he waited for a minute before he mumbled "Yeah, sure. Come over" her laid his phone down and fell asleep. He was woken up an hour later by a knock at his door. He got up and sleepily opened his door "Lil?" he yawned and she smiled pushing past him "Were you sleeping?" he nodded and sat next to her on his bed "Why are you here?" she looked at him with a look like he should know "Were you not listening when I called? I said I needed someone to talk to" Tommy thought about it "I was half asleep, sorry. But what do you need to talk about?" Lil fell back onto his bed  
"Nolan" Tommy just looked at her waiting for him to continue. She stood up "Never mind, I'll talk later" before he could say anything she was out the door. He ran a hand through his hair and laid back down going back to sleep.

He woke up a few hours later to the smell of food. He got up and went downstairs "Dinners ready, Tommy"  
Didi said when he walked in. She walked over to him and kissed his head "Are you feeling okay?"  
He nodded "Yeah, why?" Did walked back over to the counter "You never take naps." Tommy laughed and sat at the table.  
"I'm fine. I'm just really tired" Stu came up from the basement and sat down "Where's Dil?" Tommy shrugged and grabbed a plate and started getting food. "What are you doing on Valentines Day, champ?" Stu asked getting food. Tommy did a laugh and looked at his dad "Nothing. Rachel's going out-of-town or something" Didi and Stu looked at each other  
"Is anyone coming over to stay with you?" Tommy looked up from his plate and saw them staring at him and he laughed "Do you guys not trust me alone?" They just looked at him not saying anything "Phil, Kimi, and Lil are coming" Didi did a sigh of relief.  
"Good, I didn't want you staying alone. Lil isn't going out with Nolan?"  
"I guess not. Chuckie has a date though" he shrugged and took a bite of his food. "Good for him!"

Lil walked into her house later that night and Betty had been waiting for her. "Where have you been, Lillian?" she set the keys on the table and looked at her "With Nolan" Betty watched as Lil walked to the fridge and then sat down "What happened at school today? Why did Phil hit him?" Lil looked down and started messing with her hands. Phil came walking into the kitchen and they looked at him "Tell her" he said with really no emotion. She gave him a look and then looked back at Betty who was waiting for an answer. She shook her head "I can't." Phil walked over to Lil and pulled her jackets arm up showing the bruise. Betty got up and walked over "Lillian what happened?" Howard walked in the kitchen, just getting home from work. "What's going on?" he asked nervously walking over to see what they were looking at. "Lillian did Nolan do this to you?" she pulled her arm away and stood up "Of course not!" Phil shook his head and Lil ran out and upstairs. Betty looked at Phil and he walked out following Lil up the stairs. Betty sighed and turned to Howard "What are we going to do? Our poor little girl" Howard hugged her doing his best to comfort her.

"Lillian, open the door." Lil opened it enough to look at Phil "I don't want to talk to you, Phillip! Go away" she slammed the door and he walked to his room. Lil was pacing around her room in thought. She picked her phone up and called the first person she could think of "Is it alright if I come over?" she climbed out her window and walked over to Tommy's. He had come outside to meet her "What's up?" he smiled at her but could tell she wasn't happy. "What's wrong?" she walked over and sat next to him on the porch. She looked down at her arm. "It's just so stressful" he leaned back on the chair and looked at her "What is?" she sighed and started twirling her hair before looking at him "Relationships." he half smiled and ran his hand through his hair "You're telling me. What's bothering you?" Lil sat there thinking. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him how mad Nolan could get over small things. "You can tell me you know" he said leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees to be face level with her. She looked over at him "I know. But I don't know if I should. He just makes things so stressful" she put her head in her hands and groaned. Tommy put his arm around her and pulled her to him "I don't know what's going with you two but you're an amazing girl, Lil. I'm sure he'll come to" she pulled away and stood up "Thank you, Tommy. Really." she smiled at him and walked away.

Phil had gotten up and went to see if Lil would talk to him. He knocked on her door and got no reply so he opened her door. He sighed when he realized that she had snuck out. He walked over to her window and looked out over at Tommy's. He looked just in time to see Tommy pull her to him. Phil shook his head and left. Lil climbed back in her window and walked over to Phil's room. "Phil? Are you awake?" she opened his door asked quietly just in case. He turned over "Yeah, what do you want?" She walked in shutting the door behind her and turning on the light. "I wanted to apologize." Phil sat up and looked at her "For what?"  
she went and laid on her stomach next to him "Getting mad at you for showing mom." Phil nodded "she needed to know" Lil put her head on her arms and sighed "Thank you for being a concerning brother" he smiled "No problem, Lillian" she got up and went back to her room falling on her bed and going to sleep.

The next day;

Lil woke up and wasn't feeling so hot. She walked over to Phil's room "Phil? I'm not feeling good today, I think I'm going to stay home." he opened his door and looked at her "You look a mess too." she frowned and he laughed "Lets hope you feel better tomorrow, the day of love!" Lil raised her eyebrows and shook her head "Are you asking Kimi today?" his smile got bigger and he nodded "Go back to bed. I have to go" she walked back to her room and then turned "You better tell me what she says!" he was out the door before he answered and on the way to school. He pulled into his parking spot and met up with the group as usual. "Where's Lil?" Kimi asked looking behind him to see if she was still on her way in "She with Nolan?" Tommy asked. Phil shook his head "She wasn't feeling good so she stayed home." Kimi nodded and started walking to class, Phil and Tommy right behind her.

"T!" Tommy turned to see Dil running up to him "Yeah?" Dil stopped in front of him catching his breath. Tommy just leaned on his locker and waited "you're going to be home tomorrow right?" he nodded "Sadly. Phil, Lil and Kimi are coming over." Dil tilted his head "No Chuckman?" Tommy shook his head "He has a date. But why did you want to know?" Dil looked behind him and then at his watch "Would you be willing to drive me and Alexis to the bowling alley?" Tommy shrugged and smiled "Not really. But anything to get you out of the house." Dil frowned "Thanks T" he turned and walked to his class. Tommy shook his head and walked to his house sitting by Phil. "What took you so long to get here?"  
"Dil had a question." Phil nodded and looked over at Kimi who was talking to someone. "I'm asking Kimi on date" Tommy smiled "Good for you. Do you think she'll say yes?" Phil shrugged and looked back over at her "I hope so" the teacher called them and Tommy pulled his phone out like everyday. And had a text from Lil "Are we still on for a group movie night tomorrow?" he smiled and answered back with yes before Phil looked at him "Was that Rachel?" Tommy looked over at Phil "Yeah. It was."

Phil nudge him with his elbow "What's going on with you two then? Going on a date tomorrow? Your second valentines day together" Tommy rolled his eyes "Nope. She's going out-of-town. You all are coming over, remember?" Phil laughed  
"Right. It completely slipped my mind. Is Lil still invited?" Tommy nodded "it wouldn't be a movie night without her. Why isn't she going out with Nolan anyways?"  
"I don't know man. She just doesn't seem happy with him anymore. I don't like him" Kimi walked over and sat on Phil's desk "You don't like who?"  
Tommy went back to looking at his phone and Phil smiled up at her "Nolan." Kimi nodded "I don't either. There's just something about him. Hey Tommy! Are we still on for tomorrow?" Tommy nodded and went back to what he was doing "Is Lil going to feel better enough to show up?" Phil nodded "I'm pretty sure she just didn't want to see Nolan." the bell rang dismissing them to their second period and Phil stopped Kimi on the way. "I have a question" she looked up at him "Alright. What is it?" he smiled at her  
"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" she pulled him into a tight hug "Yes!" he hugged her back "I'm glad, now lets get to class." he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked to class together.


End file.
